Divergent: The Chasm
by DidiNight
Summary: Tris is attacked in the night by three attackers. She is rescued by Four, then gets to know him a bit better...


-Well people, this is my first lemon ever! This is a Divergent fanfic with a Tris/Four pairing. Rated M for Mature! Reviews much appreciated, enjoy!-

My attackers are wearing masks. I struggle against their firm grip and kick at them. "Ouch!" I hear one of them say. I recognize that voice instantly. Peter. Of course it's Peter, I had a feeling it was him since the start of the attack. The other two tighten their grip on me and continue to push me forward. The sound of water grows louder and I know Peter and the others have dragged me to the chasm. But what do they plan on doing to me here? Suddenly I am pushed against the wall and I hear Peter's voice.

"What's the matter, stiff? Can't escape this like your fear landscape now, can you?" He sneers. I launch at him. I must defend myself and escape alive. However, I am too slow and he sidesteps and I lurch towards the edge of the chasm. I am roughly pulled back by his two assistants. I swipe at one of their heads and pull off the mask. I am so shocked by what I see I go still. How could Al attack me? I thought we were friends? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Peter's voice again.

"Throw her over the edge. Let's see how long she can hang on!" The attacker who is still masked swipes at my legs to take me off my feet then, with the help of Al, lifts me up and brings me to the very edge of the chasm. Water roars in my ears. I scream. I hear soft footsteps running towards us. Then a blurry shadow appears and tackles the my masked attacker, who also runs into Al, and falls on the ground. I land hard on the rock, about a foot from the drop off. I got lucky. Al screams and struggles to get up. The other attacker must have landed on Al's ankle and is currently out cold. I look over and see my Peter pinned to the wall by my rescuer. A side arm holds him against the wall and the other elbow is thrown into his stomach. Peter garbles then falls to the ground. My rescuer kicks him in the gut one final time then approaches me. "You're ok now." I hear Four say. "Let's get you taken care of." I am to weak to reply. I want to tell him I want help, I don't want to seem weak. Dauntless aren't weak.

Four crouches to pick me up in his arms and then stands and carries me back toward the Pit. My head rests against his broad chest. I am able to listen to his heartbeat and it lulls me into a light sleep and I fall asleep in the arms of my hero. - I wake to something touching my face. My eyes flutter open to see Four's face above mine. His hand is touching my cheek after moving a whisp of hair aside.

He smiles and softly says, "I'm glad I came when I did, Tris. Who knows what they were planning to do. You fell asleep and I brought you to my dorm." I look around. This room is cozier than where all the initiates are put. I move my hand out from underneath a blanket and put it over his hand. "

Thank you for rescuing me, but really, you didn't have to do all this," I say. "I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up was all."

"Yeah I checked and you don't seem to have any injuries."

"Wait... You...checked?" I look down. I'm wearing a different shirt than I was before. Did Four...? I turn to look at him and he quickly averts his eyes. He did. He changed my clothes. It makes sense though, there was likely blood from my attackers on them. But...Four? Am I seeing him blush? "

Umm... I, uh... Just thought you shouldn't stay in bloody clothes." He tells me.

"It's ok, I appreciate it, really." I can't resist. I see part of his tattoo poking our of the top of his shirt. He seems so innocent, yet... Powerful. His warm gaze and his touch give me tingles. I can't resist. I give him a light kiss on the lips. We kiss for a second, then he pulls back, surprised. Alarmed, I say, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

My words however are cut off. His mouth is on mine again. A shower of warm tingles goes down my back. Our lips slowly part and I can feel his breath. His hand finds it's way down to rest on my waist. Mine wraps it's way under his arm, and grabs the back of his shirt. He leans down to kiss me again. We kiss deeper this time. His tongue goes between my teeth and explores my mouth.

"Mmmf...!" I groan and my grip on his shirt tightens. My tongue dances with his. I move my hand down to the bottom of his shirt and start to pull it up. I feel him smile. He sits up and straddles me then his hands move their way up from my waist, taking my shirt with them. I help him get my shirt over my head, then he pulls off his. I reach for his zipper.

"Oh, anxious are we? I like where this is going, though. Let me help," Four says to me. He pulls his jeans off then reaches with one hand around my back, looking to unclasp my bra.

"Anxious, now, are we?" I ask him with a wink. He rolls his eyes then throws my bra to the floor. I'm about to gasp when he kisses me hard on the lips. I try to cover up my breasts, but he is too quick. His right hand palms my right breast. I moan as he rubs over the nipple. Four makes a trail of kisses down from my neck and to my left breast. He gently sucks the top, then flicks the nipple with his tongue. The trail of kisses continues down my stomach. My hands find their way into his hair. He reaches the top of the athletic shorts I am wearing. (Which are his also.) Those fall to the ground, along with my panties.

"Hey!" I exclaim. He glances up at me from his kisses.

"Do you not want this...?" He asks, sounding almost a little hurt. "

It's just... I've never... Never done anything like this before."

"This is a first for me too." He says. Those words comfort me. I'm not so worried anymore.

"You're beautiful." Four tells me. "I want to make you feel safe, especially after you were attacked. I'm here to protect you."

The tingles are back. All over. Only Four makes me feel like this. He continues to touch my upper thighs, working his way between them. His fingertips brush at my folds. I feel two of his fingers gently open my folds. I feel my excitement grow, wanting his touch, savor if the tingles he gives me. I squirm and let out a sigh as one if his fingers enters me. It glides in, then slowly back out. Four has long, nimble fingers. His rhythm quickens and he adds a finger. My hands grab at his hair. Then he removes his hand. Where his fingers just were, he replaces it with his tongue. My hips buck against his face. His tongue doesn't go as deep as his fingers but it feels incredible. I feel myself tightening and my breaths shortening. He must feel it too, because he sits up.

I smirk at him. "Not fair," I say, "You're still wearing clothes." "Dauntless don't play by any rules. But I still can lose the boxers." And with that, the rest of his clothes fall from his body. I see his thick member, already hard. I reach for it and say, "Let me return the favor."

But he stops me and replies, "No, Tris, tonight is for you. You can repay me some other time. Besides, I'm already so hard... I'd rather be inside of you." With those words, I pull him down ontop of my and explore his mouth with my tongue. I can feel his throbbing member against my thigh.

"At least let me help you." I tell him. I reach down and guide him to my entrance. His fingers lace between mine as he slowly enters me. I feel myself stretch around his cock to accommodate for it's size. He pushes it all the way in and I grit my teeth. Then he pulls it out, just the too remaining inside. My one of his hands works it's way into my hair. I moan as he slams all the way back in. And out. In. Out. In. Out. His pace increases and his thrusts intensify. I wrap on of my legs around him. I move my hips with his. I feel him go deeper. I moan louder. Then I buck my hips powerfully against him and he reaches a sensitive spot and I feel myself tighten around him.

"Yeah... Tris! You feel so good." Four says between thrusts. He is doing this to me. I am doing this with him. My eyes close and my hips rise up. I clench hard around him.

"Four! Mmmf!" His name echoes off the walls as I feel him release inside of me. He come down from our high together. I feel his member soften inside of me, gently pulsing. He pulls it out then rolls over to his back next to me. We are exhausted. He gives me a kiss and wraps and arms around me, where I fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
